


Across The Galaxy Vol. III

by AsherWritesAStory



Series: Across The Galaxy [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alien AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Creek AU, In a way, M/M, Marine Craig, Space War, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherWritesAStory/pseuds/AsherWritesAStory
Summary: Tweek took a deep breath to help center himself. Because this was it, this was the moment of truth and it made the blonde into even more of an emotional mess than he already was.“I- I uh…” Tweek bit his bottom lip and slowly managed to look at Token fully, “my… my friend hasn’t contacted me in a while so I’m a little worried is all…”“Oh!” Token offered a smile, “what’s his name? We can always ask my dad if-““No…”“What? But Tweek my dad-““Your dad can’t help with this one Token.”Token raised a brow in confusion and studied Tweek’s face, “I’m afraid I don’t understand then.”Tweek let out a shaky breath and looked down at his lap.Now or never…“The reason your dad can’t help with this is because my friend isn’t a Kree…”





	Across The Galaxy Vol. III

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://craigwritesastory.tumblr.com/
> 
> This series also has a blog that will continue the story. Check it out here :  
> http://across-the-galaxy-au.tumblr.com/

It was unusual, if Tweek was being honest, to go without hearing from Craig for this long.

So of course panic and fear set in. He felt himself begin to tremble slightly at the thought of something bad potentially happening to his boyfriend and him never finding out about it.

Because who would tell him if a Jura were to die?

No one, that’s who.

He would be amongst the last to know as it would be heard through gossip. Because he knew no one would care to inform him properly. And that was because they were on two different sides of this war and what they had between them was a secret so why would they ever tell him?

“Tweek?”

He gripped at his hair and gave it a tug as his face went to his knees and his body hunched forward. His whole body was definitely shaking now. 

“Hey Tweek, are you okay?”

Nothing was registering with him anymore. He was so unaware of his surroundings that he didn’t realize someone was kneeling in front of him, that someone was talking to him or gently coaxing his hands out of his hair.

“Why are you crying?”

Crying? Tweek wasn’t crying… was he?

He was sniffling, that much he knew. But when he moved one of his hands up to his face and touched one of his cheeks his fingertips were suddenly slightly wet.

Huh. Guess he was crying after all. He blinked slowly as the last of the tears rolled down his cheeks and the wetness staining his shirt.

“Wha-“

Tweek wiped at his face and quickly composed himself when he felt a reassuring hand be placed on one of his knees. When he looked forward he realized it was none other than Token, and the look on his face was concerning.

“Are you okay Tweek?”

The blonde wanted to tell him the truth. Wanted to tell him that was, in fact, not okay. But he couldn’t.

Because then the truth would come out and Token would learn his dirty little secret which could be very, _very_ bad. 

However… Tweek also hated lying. He wasn’t good at it and it made him feel awful every time he had to do it.

“I’m uh… I’m fine…” he did it. He just lied to his friend.

Token studied him for a while. He watched how Tweek avoided making eye contact, how he was biting his lip, how he was fidgeting and picking at his skin.

“Are you lying to me?”

Tweek gulped and licked over his bottom lip as he slowly allowed himself to make the slightest bit of eye contact with Token. 

“No…”

Token raised a brow and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he sat back on his haunches. 

“Yes…”

“What's wrong then Tweek? Why are you lying to me and why are you so worked up?”

Tweek took a deep breath to help center himself. Because this was it, this was the moment of truth and it made the blonde into even more of an emotional mess than he already was. 

“I- I uh…” Tweek bit his bottom lip and slowly managed to look at Token fully, “my… my friend hasn’t contacted me in a while so I’m a little worried is all…”

“Oh!” Token offered a smile, “what’s his name? We can always ask my dad if-“

“No…”

“What? But Tweek my dad-“

“Your dad can’t help with this one Token.”

Token raised a brow in confusion and studied Tweek’s face, “I’m afraid I don’t understand then.”

Tweek let out a shaky breath and looked down at his lap.

_ Now or never… _

“The reason your dad can’t help with this is because my friend isn’t a Kree…”

Token raised his brow again and tilted his head in confusion.

“He’s, uh, he’s a Jura and-“

“Why in the name of Elara are you friends with a Jura?!” Token was a little louder than he intended to be but he couldn’t help it.

Tweek just dropped a huge piece of information on him that the Kree couldn’t wrap his head around. This was a huge secret that Tweek was keeping from him up until now and Token just couldn’t believe that Tweek actually became friends with the enemy.

“Token, please!” Tweek did his best to silence his friend by placing his index finger up against his lips and staring into his eyes, pleading for Token to not say another word. “Please don’t shout!”

“I’m sorry Tweek,” he pushed the blonde’s finger aside and pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed, “but why are you friends with a Jura?”

Tweek felt his face get warm at the thought of Craig. At the thought of their lips pressed together and their fingers intertwined together.

“Hello… Tweek?”

The blonde heard the snapping of Token’s fingers and it was able to bring him back to reality. He let out a few deep breaths to help calm his rapid heart beat, to help get the thoughts of Craig out of his head. 

“What happen?”

“You zoned out on me for a minute there.”

“I’m sorry,” his response was quiet, “I just- I don’t know Token. He just really nice and-“

“How did you two even meet each other?”

The thought of when he first met Craig came flooding back to him and he felt his cheeks get warm. 

“It happened on Eos… and it wasn’t intentional before you ask. But after that first time we would just constantly see each other no matter where we were and-“

Token held up a finger and Tweek got silent. He studied Token for a while who looked as if he was deep in thought.

“Let me meet him.”

Tweek’s eyes grew wider, “I’m sorry but what?”

“I said, let me meet him.”

It was funny really, Token wanting to meet Craig after knowing he was a Jura. But perhaps he didn't trust him. Maybe he wanted to eliminate the issue... and Tweek simply couldn't have that. Craig meant everything to him and he wasn't about to let Token take him away like that.

“Token I- I can’t!”

It was as if it were on queue that the GPS bracket Tweek wore on his wrist beeped, the screen lighting up with coordinates as they flashed on the screen.

“Who are those from?”

Tweek clicked a few buttons and as he read the message a smile formed on his face, “Craig.”

Token nodded before standing up and helping Tweek up onto his feet. 

“Lead the way then.”

He was reluctant but he knew he was in a losing position if he tried to push Token away. So instead he nodded and began his way to where he needed to go with Token following close behind. 

 

* * *

 

He thought that Craig was crazy for coming here, considering he was on Kree territory. But he certainly wasn’t going to complain about it. He was ecstatic to see him again after spending so long apart.

He felt relieved knowing that Craig was okay actually.

“Hey Tweek, question for you.”

“Yeah?”

“What exactly am I looking at here?”

Tweek was confused by Token’s comment. What exactly did he mean by that?

“What do you mean?”

“Token pointed at the building in front of them which finally allowed Tweek to realize what Token meant by his question. The coordinates Craig had sent to him ended up leading them to an old, abandoned storage unit.

“This can’t be right…”

“Is this some kind of a joke?” Token’s voice was cold, angry and filled with accusations that Tweek couldn’t even begin to pinpoint.

And it scared him.

“Token you’re freaking me out, stop saying shit like that.”

“This looks like a damn trap to me Tweek. He lead you to this place to ambush us with a bunch of his cronies.”

“ _ No… _ ” Tweek murmured and his hands balled into tight fists, “no! Craig would never do that to me Token!”

“Tweek-“

“No! Don’t ‘Tweek’ me Token! You don’t know Craig like I do! So whether or not your believe me is up to you but I’m going inside to find him and there’s absolutely nothing  _ you _ ,” he poked Token in the chest, hard, “can do to stop me!”

And before Token could say anything else in protest the blonde was gone, already disappearing down the dark alleyway to get himself into the warehouse.

“Damn it Tweek…” Token ran a hand down his face before following after Tweek with annoyance.

 

* * *

 

To no one's surprise the building was dark except for the slight beams of moonlight that shone in through the cracks in the roof. But the darkness wouldn’t be an issue, Tweek was excellent at seeing in the dark and it certainly helped in this situation.

As he looked around, he noticed that there was debris on the floor from the roof slowly caving in and cobwebs on boxes that had been long since forgotten about.

“Craig?” Tweek’s voice was low, worried and frantic as he scanned the surrounding area to look for the Jura soldier. “Craig where are you?”

“Tweek I really don’t think-“

There was a rustling in the distance that caused Tweek’s antenna to twitch and his ears to perk up slightly.

“ _ Shh _ .”

They both got quick, eyes scanning the area and both listen closely. Hoping the noise would happen again.

And it did. But this time it was followed up with a distressed groan. It made Token stand on high alert as he carefully took in his surroundings.

“You heard that right?”

“Sure did.”

Without even giving it another thought Tweek ran off towards the direction the noise was coming from.

“Craig?”

The blonde followed the quiet groans and rustling noises until he reached their source. It was probably an incredibly stupid thing to do but Tweek could handle himself just fine if the situation called for it. 

The boxes on the ground moved again, and they moved just enough to reveal the one person that Tweek was looking for.

“Craig?”

“Tweek…”

The blonde couldn’t be any happier than he was in this very moment. He knew Craig would never lie to him and lead him into a trap.

He got on his knees and pulled Craig into a tight hug which caused the Jura to let out a groan of agony and pain. 

And it was then that fear set in again as he got a better look at Craig’s face. He was hurt, and badly at that. A fresh cut from the base of his ear, across his cheek and down to his lower lip bled slightly, he had a black eye and several other smaller cuts scattered across his face.

“Tweek you can’t just-“ Token stopped dead in his tracks and blinked when he saw the two, “hello?”

Craig forced a small wave before his head lulled back and hit the meta shelf behind his head.

“What the hell happened to you?”

“I was attacked…” Craig’s words were breathy and his breathing was heavy, “by your people…”

He coughed and Tweek instantly began helping him up to his feet by placing one of his arms over his shoulders. 

“Don’t just stand there Token, help me!”

All Token could do was nod as he placed Craig’s other arm over his shoulders as he helped Tweek get the Jura to his feet.

“Care to tell me where you plan on taking him?”

“To the ship.”

Token looked over at the blonde with wide eyes and a confused look on his face, “Tweek we can’t-“

“It’s a risk I'm willing to take Token! Now either you help me get him to the ship or let me do it on my own.”

Craig smiled slightly to himself as his eyes slowly closed and his breathing slowing. Tweek was fighting for him, willing to risk everything he has in order to keep him safe regardless of who he was. It was just one of the many things Craig loved about him...

And Tweek didn’t care about the risks any more. And the war could be damned. He was going to do everything in his power to keep Craig safe no matter what the cost. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone!
> 
> I hope you guys have enjoyed this little trilogy of one shots as much as I've enjoyed writing them. For the time being I think I'm going to stop this series here unless inspiration suddenly strikes and I get the urge to write a part four... however I don't know it that'll happen.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for taking some time out of your day to read this, it means a lot to me and I really appreciate it.
> 
> Feedback is very much welcomed and appreciated, as always.


End file.
